Life and War
by Tears of Light
Summary: Parasite EveYYHInuyasha crossover: NMCs have invaded the country and Jessica must invite both gangs to save it! Tried to make it action, but ended up being humor...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. I wish I did, but I don't. It's probably for the best anyway…

Okay, I'm a little surprised to see that this story made it to myself, which is weird because I put it up here…Well, I'm going to see how you like it. It can't be all bad, considering the people who read it (2 in total) thought it was really good. I guess I'm a little biased. Oh, for those who watch Inuyasha doesn't the first chapter name sound like an episode name of Inuyasha? I think it does.

Life and War

(Edited)

By Jessica Hammond Chapter 1: Impending doom, broken vow! 

_My name is Jessica Hammond. I am a psychic who can open dimensional portals, even to those we see on t.v., as cartoons. This is my story, about me and my family as well as friends. The police have all been disbanded. They can't handle the numbers. Snowy is our Dalmatian. He alerts us to NMCs by growling. Mom and Dad are dead. They died a week ago, but it seemed like just yesterday. At night I can still hear their screams of pain, the terrified look on their faces, and me, running with Mike, my youngest brother, and feeling helpless. Ever since that day I took up archery. I'm no Kagome, but I'm not bad. Mike is all the family I have. We have grandparents in Massachusetts, but I can't, I won't leave until I cleaned up this mess that I feel I started. My brother is a pyrokenetic, but most creatures can handle extreme heat. I don't know what I'm going to do. I feel so helpless._

March 5th, 2006

I read the diary entry I wrote a month ago. The plague has gone too far. The people who were too scared to move are living in fear. All bills have been stopped. No more money is needed in this neighborhood. Mike and I stocked up on food. You can't even walk outside without risk. I swore that I wouldn't bring other dimensions to this dimensions, but I'm afraid this is an emergency that requires other dimensions. My psychic powers seemed to have tripled since I was 14. "I'm going to the park, Mike. Stay here and be careful."

Mike nodded with scared eyes. He's only 12 and shouldn't be subject to this kind of life. But he's our 1 hope here. If he dies then we lost all defense against the NMCs. NMC stands for Neo Mitochondria creatures. I have to bring the Inuyasha gang here and the YYH group here, minus Kuwabara. He's too useless to be of any help. I run to the park, bringing my bow and arrows along with me. I open 2 portals and out of each walked the two groups. "Why are we here again! Is this for another fanfiction!" Shouted Yusuke.

"I will explain everything in my house, now hurry!" I run over to my house and the others followed, keeping up easily. We ran inside of my house and I shut and locked the door. "What happened here? Your neighborhood looks horrible!" asked Kurama.

"It's the NMCs. They've been invading our complex!"

"The what?" they all said at once. I said, "Neo-Mitochondria Creatures. They mutate from regular animals." Yusuke said, "Like that mouse I killed?" I nodded.

Mike came downstairs. "Please help us, we have little chance!" Inuyasha walked up to me and said, "So you brought us here to risk our lives so we can save your dimension?"

I quickly responded, "I never told you all this, but if you die here you just get sent back to your dimension unharmed. Only thing is that you can't come back here." Everyone looked relieved that their lives weren't in danger. "Well? Will you help us?" The groups looked at each other, the people they knew at least, and all agreed to help. "The creatures will keep mutating until you destroy Eve. Then all you have to do is kill all the others. Mike and I will take care of that part by ourselves though, so don't worry about it." Shippo spoke up and asked, "Who are they?" pointing at the YYH group. "They're the ones you read about, minus Kuwabara." All of the Inuyasha group looked at the other group who were looking at them likewise. Shippo asked, "Which one is which? One's a demon, but you didn't say which one was a demon!"

I pointed them out, "This is Hiei, this is Kurama, and this is Yusuke." Shippo looked satisfied. Yusuke asked, "Who are they?" So I pointed them out. Miroku asked, "So where is this 'Eve?'"

I looked at him and said, "If I knew that I wouldn't need you all. All Mike has to do is use Pyrokenisis on her. The problem is the fireproof monsters. Those are very common. Plus, if Eve is fireproof then we need a backup."

I walked upstairs and grabbed my backpack, which contained canned food, a can opener, matches, 2 blankets, a phone, and 1 book. I grabbed 8 blankets from the bedroom closet, 7 full size, and 1 small. The small one was still bigger than Shippo, but that's o.k. I threw them in the bag, or rather packed them in the bag. I also packed all my arrows, there was about 30, and walked downstairs. I grabbed a roadmap from the desk in the living room. There were three knocks on the door and I opened it. Brittni came in. There was a sword at her side. She took up Swordsmanship while I took up archery. Not to say that she's any good but hey! What do you expect from a normal human? "Hi Brittni. What do you say to a roadtrip?" Brittni replied, "Yeah! When do we leave this dump?" I said, "As soon as we get news on NMC activity. We might find Eve there."

Kurama asked, "How do you know its name is 'Eve?'" I looked at him and said, "That's its name in the video game, so why should it be different here?" and Kurama looked a little confused at the fact that they made a video game about this. I'd be a little confused as well, even more confused in fact! I'm 16 years old now in case you were wondering, and Brittni's 16 also. She's older than me by a month though. I switch on the battery-powered t.v. and watch the news.

"The strange creatures are endangering 7 states: Massachusetts, New York, Virginia, Georgia, Hawaii, Texas, and Alaska. If you're heading toward those states I strongly suggest you turn back. However, if you're stuck there and you get injured the hospitals are still open and the services are free. Now for other news there is a cold front heading toward…" I cut it off, grabbed all my money and wrote down the names of the states with NMC activity. I said, "First we're going to Georgia, then to Texas. After that we'll drive to California and take a boat to and from Hawaii. Then it's a trip to New York, off to Rhode Island, then to Massachusetts, and lastly we head over to Alaska. We might need to borrow some money off my grandparents in order to pay for the plane ride. After that we hightail it back here! The money for gas and food. And we're off!"

I grabbed the keys to my mom's van and walked outside with everyone following. Outside was a large blue van with enough space for everyone. We all got in and I got in the driver's seat.

Chapter 2: First fight and a shining light 

As I stared up the car Shippo perched on the top of the seat next to the window and Kagome. Kagome asked, "Do you have your license?" I looked behind me and noticed Mike in the back sitting next to Kurama. It was good to know where he is. "I have my learner's permit!" Everybody in the car that knew what a car was looked wearily and fastened their seatbelts, except Hiei. He wasn't scared. I start the car and turn out of the driveway a little roughly. "Hey! Watch it! Shippo exclaimed almost losing his balance.

"Sorry! I don't drive much!"

Everyone looked even wearier, except Hiei who I don't think was scared once in his life. I start down the street going 25 miles per hour. I handed the road map to Brittni who told me the exits to reach Georgia. After 15 minutes of a silent, no talking drive I couldn't take it anymore! I put on the stereo and soon, with the volume cranked up half way, the car was playing heavy metal. Everyone but Hiei had his or her hands on their ears. Regardless of that Inuyasha fainted and Kurama looked dazed. Hiei thought, "I wonder what would happen if this were turned up?" a tiny smirk formed on his face and he snickered a little.

Nobody could hear him. Everyone but Hiei, and Inuyasha, yelled, "Turn it down!" I quickly turned it down. Shippo asked, "Are you deaf!"

Kurama looked swirly-eyed. Everyone else only heard a slight ringing. Inuyasha was still fainted. He woke up 1 minute later. I burned this CD so the next song was a song my mom made me put in there: Janet Jackson's someone to call my lover! The song started playing and Hiei put his hands on his ears and said, "Stop that song!" He thought afterward, "This is torture!" I said, "Let's have a vote! All those who want this song to stop put your hand up!"

Inuyasha was asleep, and Yusuke was just glad it wasn't Heavy Metal. Hiei's hand went in the air and he was using his elbow to cover his ear. My hand also went in the air but a vote was a vote and the song stayed on. Next was a song called AM to PM, a song about partying all night long. Hiei didn't have an opinion. I switched off the stereo and pulled into a gas station and got 2 buckets filled with gas, you know, those containers you put gas in? Anyway, it was dark and I was getting tired. I pulled into a driveway and parked the car.

"We're stopping here tonight. Walk around or fall asleep, I really don't care."

I took the key out of the car and unlocked the doors. I fell asleep after that. I woke up and what to my wondering eyes should appear…20 rat NMCs! "Uh, guys. Trouble!" I said as they started clawing at the doors of the van.

"What?" Everyone sleepily said. They noticed and all looked shocked. We all jumped out of the van, except Mike. The rats were fireproof. They were easy, any attack killed them in one or two hits. I started shooting some and in no time the battle was won.

I suddenly felt a burning pair on my right ankle. I collapsed to my knees, my vision blurry. I saw a snake and shot an arrow. I killed it but collapsed again my vision even worse. My hearing fading. All I heard was someone shouting, "Hiei, get her to the hospital!"

Hiei replied, "Why me?"

The person replied, "You're the fastest now go! The hospital is about a mile that way!"

It must have been Brittni. My vision was gone and my hearing was terrible. All I felt next was Hiei picking me up. I couldn't tell anything after that.

Darkness. I was surrounded by it. I opened my eyes and saw mist everywhere. The ground was black. I got up and heard voices, but I couldn't understand what they were saying. I followed the voices and a light shone through the darkness. Move toward the light, the voices whispered in my ears. No, I can't! Move toward the darkness. Move toward the light. No! Move toward the darkness, the light is bad. Move toward the light. No! Stop! Please, just stop!

The light and the mist disappeared. I tried to open my eyes. I couldn't! They were too heavy. Voices again, but they sounded different.

"Well, she seems to be doing fine."

What's wrong with my lungs? I feel like every time I breath in a little is being forced out!

"Her breathing is irregular but it appears she will make a full recovery." People walked in the room.

"Will my sister be alright?" Mike!

"Yes. It's a miracle you got her here so fast, and on foot too!"

Mike said, "Thanks Hiei!"

Hiei responded softly, "No problem."

I heard more footsteps so I think Hiei walked off to lean in a corner. "Ah, sir? Are those ears real?" I heard the doctor ask.

Inuyasha responded, "Yes! Why does everyone have to comment on that?"

Chapter 3: Recovery and the Long drive 

The doctor turned toward Hiei, I think and said, "Your girlfriend is going to be fine."

Hiei yelled, "MY WHAT! She is NOT my girlfriend."

Everyone, except Hiei, was snickering. Ha! Hiei my BOYFRIEND! Really! The doctor said, "I'm sorry, your friend." Hiei thought, "Oh brother! I should kill that guy for even suggesting a thing like that!" I tried to open my eyes. Still too heavy. I fall back asleep and had a dream that furbies had taken over the world and I was their leader. Weird. If that dream meant anything, it would mean that I'm crazy.

Anyway I woke up and looked at my right ankle, which was covered in bandages, but not in a cast though. The room was almost all white except for the curtains covering the window. They were blue. There were other colors too, but I'm not going to name them.

Mike walked in my room laughing. Everyone else followed. Seeing I was awake Yusuke said, "Do you know what the doctor called you earlier today? Hiei's Girlfriend!"

Almost everybody started laughing. Hiei obviously didn't laugh. Mike sang out, "Hiei and Jessica, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!"

He started cracking up and Hiei said, "I'm going to kill you!"

I responded, "Not if I kill him first!"

Mike didn't look worried, "You can't get up and Hiei doesn't have permission to kill me!" I smiled and said, "What if I gave Hiei permission to strangle you?"

Mike ran. Kurama, shocked, asked, "You would do that to your brother?"

I shook my head, "No way! That was an empty threat!"

I pick out a book from my bag and start reading. I tried walking, and I discovered that I could walk! I walked over to the desk, grabbed my keys, and walked to the cafeteria. The doctor kept my normal clothes on and for some reason they weren't bloodstained. Everyone there was eating lunch, and somebody started complaining about hospital food. "Hey! When you're done how about we leave this place?"

Mike looked shocked and asked, "You can walk?" I said, "Duh! How do you think I got here?"

I sat down and ate. After that we left and I was driving again. Mike started humming that kissing song and Hiei found it increasingly difficult to ignore him. I turn on the radio and it started playing Shania Twain's "I'm Gonna Get Ya". Hiei didn't really like it but it was better than the kissing song. I like that song to. Not the kissing one, the other one! The kissing song is so preschool!

We drove for, like, an hour and Shippo asked, "What are those mountains?" I answered, "Those are the Appalachian Mountains. Those are the last of them." The drive was growing much longer and everyone was getting bored. How bored were they? Let's just say that Hiei was falling asleep, okay? I parked the car and we all walked around a bit. A 15-minute break. "I'm bored." I said leaning against the car. Brittni said, "Me too."

We get in the car again and start driving. The radio didn't work here. After 5 days of tiresome driving (of course we took breaks!) we finally arrive in Georgia. Or at least that's what the sign said. I thought I just arrived in a warzone! "Just like home." I thought as I drove through. Everyone was looking shocked at the city, or rather, what was left of the city.

Chapter 4: A broken Sword 

"Look's like we found the place. Were should we begin?" I said. "How about the museum? That's usually where the action is anyway. Eve will be looking for people so she can kill them. She likes large crowds."

I drive past the wreck of a city and move into a more populated section of Georgia. "Now," I said, "We're going to the museum, but let's see if there are any public events within 2 days."

We go into sort of a bar-restaurant thing only since it was before hours there wasn't any achohal. I get water, and so did everyone else except Mike, who got a soda.

I paid for the drinks and watched the news. Nothing! So we left and went to a museum. "Hey! Why's it closed? It's not closing time!"

I looked over the door. They're not going out of business either. I took a bobby pin out of my purse and said, "There is definitely something up here. We're breaking in!"

I take the bobby pin and pick the lock. The door opened and we walked inside. There was a body of a policeman lying on the bloodstained floor. "There is definitely something up here!" I looked over at his weapon that wasn't even out. " He must've not had enough time to draw his weapon." A shadow drew closer behind me. I looked behind me and saw Inuyasha eyeing the gun. "What is that?"

I answered, "A gun. I don't know what kind but it looks like it's powerful. A gun is sort of an enhanced bow and arrow only more effective." A growl was heard and a t-rex with no skin came out. Everyone attacked it but to little success. I pick the gun up and saw that it had one of those targeting systems that you can look through. "Run away from the t-rex!" They all listened and moved quickly away. I fired several bullets at it's tail, which fell off. That diverted it's attention toward me and it started running after me. I quickly fire some at the legs and they fell off. I shot the rest at it's head and it died. (Again.)

"Everyone ok?" Brittni said my sword broke!"

I couldn't load a gun so it was pointless to keep it. I place it down and we walk away. I said, "That was a big one! Those don't mutate much. I think Eve made that one personally. Brittni, I don't know where they sell swords here so you're going to go on without one. At least for now. I've got enough money for a night in a motel so let's rest up!"

That night we were all thankful that we didn't have to sleep in an uncomfortable van. I went to sleep on one of the 3 coaches. Nobody complained about anything at all! We woke up and saw Brittni hugging Hiei saying, "Please save me, save me, save me, save me!" An NMC, a big rat one had broken in here! "Let me go!" Hiei said. Everyone walked in and saw Hiei kill it. Brittni hugged Hiei and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Hiei said, "Hey! Stop hugging me!" Brittni quickly let go. I tried hard not to tell Brittni off for being such a flirt.

Miroku gotten a little jealous of the kiss (or so Brittni thought) and Brittni walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek as well. Sango looked upset but immediately wiped that from her face. Brittni is such a flirt!

Yusuke and Kurama were snickering about Hiei getting kissed. We left for Texas and the radio was playing Kid Rock's "Cowboy."

Chapter 5: Thievery 

"What's Texas like?" Mike asked after 2 hours of riding in the van. I said, "I really don't know. There used to be cowboys there, but that's all I know. Shippo asked, "What's a cowboy?" I answered, "Guy who ride on horses herding cattle mostly." Shippo quieted up.

Next thing we know, we're stuck in traffic. I honk my horn a couple times and someone flicked me off. I throw a paper ball at him (Our van was full of it) and he ignored me. We wait, and wait, and wait, and we also…waited. Mike made an origami fox puppet for everyone. Traffic jam. "What's the hold-up!" Yusuke asked.

I looked out of the window. "Car accident." Mike jokingly said, "Walk down memory lane, now isn't it?" Yusuke looked at him and said, "I got hit by a car on foot! I wasn't driving one!" He thought afterward, "Not that I can drive anyway."

Kagome asked, "What were you in the road for anyway? You're to old to stand in a busy road." Yusuke responded, "I was saving a kid's life!" Mike added, "And it turned out that kid would've lived too. You died for nothing!" Kagome said, "Your dead?" Yusuke responded, "I got brought back to life, okay? Jeez, does everyone in this dimension know about that?" I said " Everyone who watches the cartoon. Nobody thinks it's real though, or at least nobody else."

Kagome said, "Jessica said that we're on a cartoon also. It's called Inuyasha." Inuyasha thought, "Why did they name it after me?" I said, "They have a show about themselves too. It's called Yu Yu Hakusho."

Traffic moved on and I drove along with it. After a few days we reach Texas which, surprisingly, looked fine. A little deserted, but fine. There were stores still open and police still riding around in their cars. No people though. There was a smithy so we checked it out. An old man was muttering something. When he saw us her yelled, " What! What d'ya want? Kids walking in here looking like they ain't got no money, git out of 'ere if you're not buyin' anything!" Crazy old man! "We have some money. Do you happen to sell swords, for use that it?"

The old man walked over, "I ain't sellin' no swords to no kids, you hear? You ain't gonna to go and kill people on my account. Nuh-uh! No way!" I said, "Please sell us one, we need it against the NMCs." The old man said, "The NM-what's? I said, "The NMCs. Neo Mitochondria Creatures." The old man said, "I don't care about no neo mitocon-whatchamachallits. All I's know is that no kids going up against these rats without a weapon! Welcome to John's store. I'm Jack. Kurama asked, "Who's John?" Jack said with a freaky smile, "There ain't no John." Almost everybody looked nervous.

"So what you want a sword, eh? That'll be 2,000 dollars, cash only." I said, "What's your lowest price?" He said, "That IS the lowest price here." We walk over to the sword section and found it. It was in real good condition and looked stronger than the one Brittni had, but not worth spending 2,000 dollars on. I whispered, "We're going to take it."

Kagome asked, "You have the money?" I said, "Who said anything about paying?" Kagome looked shocked and said, "You're going to steal it!" Hiei seemed to like that idea. I said, "Call it what you want. The point is that we're taking it. If you get cold feet, go in the van. We're going to need it for our getaway." Kagome and Shippo went into the van. I said, "Besides, we're helping everyone by taking it."

We grabbed it and ran out of the door. Jack called for the police and we were on the run, or rather, drive. There was a bridge nearby and we jumped off. Kagome and Inuyasha started clinging to each other. Out of terror Mike, who was next to Hiei, clung to him for dear life around the waist. I closed my eyes, keeping a tight grasp on the steering wheel, waiting for death, or at least a crazy ride. The van landed, but not in water. I opened my eyes, confused. We landed on a small, sandy bank under the bridge. The police cars drove on ahead. I looked behind me and saw Kagome and Inuyasha immediately let go of each other, Inuyasha going back to the tough guy look. Hiei pried Mike off his waist. When he was off Mike held onto the car handle. He recovered a few minutes after everyone else. The van didn't recover. It was totaled! The good news was that the police chased us near the sea. The bad news…the van can't run anymore!

I handed the stolen sword to Brittni. "That was fun!" yelled Shippo afterward. Everyone looked at him with a look that said, "Are you Kidding!" Shippo almost trembled under the gazes. We climbed up the ledge and walked toward the sea. In about 2 hours we reached the main beach. "How do we get across?" asked Shippo. "We take a boat." I said, pointing to the boathouse nearby.

We walked in and I say, "Hello, can we get a boat that can make it to Hawaii?" The man looked at me and said, "Haven't you heard the news? Monsters are there reeking havoc!" I said, "I know. We're going to stop them." The man said, "Fine, if you want to get killed be my guest. Waste of life though, don't ya think? Anyway I'm Paul. You can take the little tiny boat for free anyhow." I said, "Great! Now just give us the key and we'll be off." Paul said, "Key? Oh you can have the boat but not the key. The key is what you pay for." I said, "Let's go."

I got in the van and grabbed a paperclip and some rubber gloves. "We're going to hot-wire it!" Everyone had a look on his or her face that said, "We're going to commit another crime?" Although Hiei seemed to like the idea, at first. Then he saw the boat…it was just big enough for all of us and a couple of backpacks, but he looked a tad nervous. After all, he is a fire demon, but I'm sure he can swim. I hot-wired the boat and Brittni drove.

"I'm a fast driver so hang on!" Hiei tried not to look nervous. Kurama asked, "Hiei, are you alright? You look a little pale." Hiei said, "I'm fine." Brittni started driving and Shippo started to get seasick. Hiei said, "could you drive a little slower?" Yusuke said, "Don't tell me you're…scared?" Hiei said, "I'm not scared. I just don't want to accidentally fall over." Brittni slowed down a little.

I think Hiei was looking a little seasick. Kurama asked, "Hiei, are you seasick?" Hiei nodded slowly. Yusuke muttered to Kurama, "At least Kuwabara isn't here, he'd have a field day!" Kurama nodded in agreement.

Hiei looked slightly sicker. But not as sick as Shippo who was Swirly-eyed. I asked, "Hiei, will you be okay?" He said, "Just don't mention food." He must really be sick! Mike looked around us and said, "Wow! Look at all that ocean!" Hiei almost threw up! I guess the series forgot to mention that Hiei gets seasick in small boats! So that's why he wanted Brittni to drive slower! No wonder! Hiei started getting really sick and Kurama, who was sitting next to Hiei, scooted over a bit. Hiei thought to himself, "I wish we didn't have to ride this tiny boat! I didn't even know I got seasick!" Shippo seemed to get better yet Hiei just got worse. Shippo fully recovered and looked at Hiei who looked pale and almost swaying a little. Now Shippo was sick earlier and missed the whole thing. Shippo asked, "What's up with him?" Sango said, "He's seasick." Kirara was asleep on her lap. I wasn't sure whether Kirara could carry all of us so that's why we took a boat. Sango asked about that earlier. After an hour of riding Hiei got so bad he threw up! He looked much better after that though. Thank goodness! We still have to sail from island to island so who knows what could happen! I hope Hiei doesn't get seasick again, this trip to this dimension has been cruel enough to him without this! I have my fingers crossed in my mind. After a seasickless week we land in Hawaii, or rather, one of it's Islands. Everybody looked grateful to get off that boat! We hotwire a van, this one was red.

Chapter 6: Searching 

Everyone got into the red van a little wobbly, they still had their sealegs. We drove around and find…nothing. Everything is normal. It was deserted though. "At least nobody will miss the van!" I jokingly said in attempt to break the silence but to no avail. It was still silent. "Well…we can stick around here for a bit. Get filled up on gas for the boat, food, and rest from the boat." Hiei said, "We have to go back?" I nodded. Hiei didn't look thrilled. We went to the store (It was abandoned) and stocked up on canned food. Everyone also ate some food, too, like potato chips!

"We really haven't gotten into that many fights. All we've been doing is traveling and finding deserted states." Brittni pointed out. I nodded in agreement. But the point is to avoid fights and fight Eve otherwise fighting them would be a waste. Hiei shook a can of soda and handed it to Mike who opened it and got a face full of soda. Hiei snickered a little bit and walked away. Yusuke and Kurama were staring amazed that Hiei pulled a practical joke, Yusuke snickering a bit. Mike said, "I definitely deserved that." before going in search of a shower before he got sticky. I don't know why Mike deserved that but who am I to argue and start a fight? Yusuke and Kurama seemed pretty confused too. Oh well.

"That was childish Hiei." I remarked. Hiei rolled his eyes not caring what I thought, although I'm sure he wouldn't say no to knowing exactly what I was thinking. Who wouldn't? We found a hotel and everyone had separate rooms. You know what I mean, right? Everyone had got a different room. In the morning we had to sail on. Hiei didn't get seasick this time, but Shippo got a little queasy. Shippo asked, "Is there a cure for this?" I shook my head and Shippo looked, well, disappointed and Shippo looked, well, disappointed. How would you feel? I'm sure you wouldn't be happy. Mike said, "I don't get why Shippo gets seasick. The ocean isn't sickening, it's cool." Shippo almost threw up. A few minutes later he did throw up. "Yuck!" Shippo said afterward, hating the aftertaste. He got better after that. We searched from Island to Island looking for signs of chaos.

We got to sleep on the boat. I woke up early and looked for the reason why. The sun was in the sky so I guess it woke me up. Hiei was awake too and he was looking bored. "Hey! If you want to you can splash a little water on Mike to wake him up! That'll really annoy him!" Hiei did this and Mike did wake up. Hiei resumed his usual face expression sitting in the boat like normal. After a week of searching we were looking for the last island. Mike saw it and shouted, "Land hoe!" Hiei said, "We can all see it." I look over and said, "Good work Columbus!" the last island had people on it, but very few. We docked the boat and get off.

Chapter 7: Going Back 

Everyone was scared for some reason. (The people that is, not us!) I push through the crowd, the others following. I soon see the cause of the people's dilemma. "Eve." I whispered to the others. Everyone charged into battle, Kagome and me hanging back firing arrows. Eve shot out a huge energy blast and knocked everyone out. Except me. My vision was fuzzy and I couldn't lift my body from the cold cement. Eve floated over to me. "You're still conscious? You might pose some threat. But I'll fix that." Eve picked me up and with her index finger touched my forehead. A searing, hot pain surged through my body. Is this it? I'm really going to die? I black out as I feel energy being drained from my body.

Eve was holding Jessica by her arms, Jessica's body glowing white. Kagome, who was the least struck struggled to stand. She caught glance at Jessica. "Jessica!" Kagome cried. Eve dropped Jessica and she fell limply to the ground. Eve disappeared into the shadows. Everyone else started to get to their feet. "What happened?" Kurama asked. Kagome ran over to Jessica. Everyone else followed. Mike asked, "Is she…dead?" a look of terror formed on his face. Kagome turned Jessica over but only saw a little girl with brown hair. The girl started to wake up. "Jessica?" Brittni asked looking at the little blue-eyed girl with brown hair. The girl looked at her and said, "That's my name, don't wear it out!" She then started to giggle. "Hey! Where am I?" Jessica looked around and saw the corpses that didn't survive Eve's blast. "Are they…" Jessica nervously started to ask and screamed loudly, "AHH! Dead people! Get me out of here!" Everyone looked nervously at Jessica. Jessica stared back at them.

"Hey! Who are you guys! I want my mommy and daddy! Where are they! Where am I! What am I wearing?" Jessica looked at the clothes that were to big for her. "Where's my mommy and daddy?" Mike began, "Well, they are…" He cut off not wanting to make his sister cry. "Dead." Hiei finished. Everyone stared at him. Jessica's eyes started to fill with tears. She then started to cry loudly. Brittni said to Hiei, "You didn't have to make her cry you know!" Hiei rolled his eyes.

After a few minutes Jessica stopped and looked up at the people in front of her. They were discussing something, "How are we going to take care of Jessica?" Brittni asked. Hiei tried to keep out the conversation. Kagome said, "It can't be that hard! Can it?" Nobody had any experience in taking care of kids. Jessica said, "Can you get clothes that fit?" Brittni picked Jessica up and carried her to the store where they picked out a T-shirt and blue jeans as well as a sweater in case Jessica got cold. Kurama asked, "So how old are you Jessica?" Jessica looked at him and said, "Three!" holding up 3 fingers.

Everyone but Hiei told Jessica who they are. Jessica walked up to the fire demon and asked, "Who are you?" Hiei said, "Hiei." Jessica responded, "Nice to meet you Hiei! How come you're hiding in a corner?" Hiei said, "I'm not hiding." Jessica looked closely at his face. "Hey! Your eyes are red! Are you tired? Maybe you should take a nap!" Hiei looked at her with disbelieve and said, "I don't take naps." Jessica just stared at him. "What are looking at?" Hiei asked a little annoyed. Jessica continued to stare. Hiei walked away.

Jessica looked at everyone around her. "Why can't I be tall too? I wish I could be tall, like him!" pointing her finger at Hiei. Yusuke started laughing. Hiei thought it was nice to be called tall. Jessica said for no apparent reason, "My favorite colors are blue, black and red!" Everyone looked at Hiei. Hiei said, "Can we keep her like this?" Brittni said, "No way!" Mike asked, "Why? Do you want her for a pet? Go ahead, I'm not complaining." Hiei rolled his eyes. Jessica said, "Hey, I'm not a pet!" Mike looked at her and said, "I'm your brother, you do what I say." Jessica looked up at Mike and said, "I don't have a brother."

Brittni grabbed Jessica's hand and said, "Let's go. There isn't any reason to stick around here." Jessica pulled her hand out of Brittni's and said, "I don't need somebody to hold my hand!" So they got to the boat and took off. Brittni sped along to Virginia where they would go up to New York. "I don't feel good!" Complained Jessica. She had sat next to Hiei who wasn't seasick at all. Jessica started to throw up over the side of the boat and felt much better after that.

Near night Jessica fell asleep using Hiei like a pillow. Everyone laughed a little at the sight of Jessica asleep leaning on Hiei's side and Hiei looking both confused and annoyed. Hiei said, "Can somebody move her? Now!" Yusuke snickered and said, "Sorry, don't want to ruin the picture!" and laughed. Hiei said, "Shut up and move her! Kurama said jokingly, "Shh, you'll wake her up." Hiei glared daggers at him. "Fine, I'll move her." Hiei picked her up and placed her in the back with the backpacks. Jessica started shivering. Kurama saw this and said, "That was a little harsh. Look how cold she is!" Hiei rolled his eyes. Jessica woke up from being cold and sat back down next to Hiei again. And she fell asleep in the same way as last time. Hiei gave up.

Yusuke said to Kurama, "To bad we don't have a camera!" Hiei glared daggers at Yusuke. (Hiei's glaring daggers at everyone, now isn't he?) Hiei was last to fall asleep. He woke up early in the morning because Jessica was knocking him on the head saying "Wake up sleepy-head! Rise and Shine! Wake up and smell the coffee, or er…seawater!"

Hiei stared at her. "Hello? Anybody home?" Jessica said knocking on Hiei's head again. Hiei said, "Will you stop it!" Jessica stopped in a hurry and said, "Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed! Aren't you ever happy?" Hiei said, "Will you leave me!" Jessica said, "Nope!" Hiei stared at her blankly. Jessica smiled mischievously. She said, "I'm bored! Let's play a game! I know! Let's play I spy! Okay, I spy with my little eye something…blue!" Hiei said, "It's either the sky or the ocean. Can we stop!" Jessica said, "Aw! Please? I'll be your best friend!" Hiei said, "I don't care!" Jessica started to cry. Hiei started to get annoyed and decided to ignore her. Jessica stopped crying and looked at the ocean. Then she fell asleep again, but not on Hiei this time. Hiei was glad that she didn't.

Chapter 8: Insanity 

A few days later they land in Virginia. Everyone got off the boat and Jessica plopped down on the sand and started to make a sandcastle. After it was made everyone walked off, Jessica following Hiei (Who else?). Hiei paid no attention to the little girl. They walked to the nearest city, which was abundant with people. "I'm hungry." Whined Jessica. Brittni suggested, "How about we get some ice cream?" Jessica jumped about excitedly. So they went to the ice cream place and everyone got some ice cream. Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku all were wondering what ice cream was. They tried some and liked it. Jessica ate her chocolate ice cream in a hurry and got brain freeze.

"What happened? My head hurts!" Brittni answered, "You ate too fast and got brain freeze. That's what happened." Jessica nodded. Hiei muttered under his breath, "Serves her right." Nobody heard him. The Inuyasha gang ate theirs more slowly, except Kagome who knew what ice cream was. After ice cream Jessica asked, "Can I get some candy?" Brittni shrugged and everyone went to the candy store. Jessica got a green apple lollipop. It was one of those super blow-pops, which you can get for 25¢ each. Hiei said, "Great. Just what we need: To get Jessica hyper on sugar." He then got a look on his face that said, "This is going to be a long day."

Jessica finished her blow-pop and sure enough she got hyper. Jessica began running circles around Hiei saying, "I'm bored! I want to play! Can we go to the playground?" So Brittni took Jessica to the playground. Everyone watched as Jessica played on everything. After about an hour Jessica tired out. She stared to walk but then asked, "Can I get a piggyback ride? My feet hurt!" She looked at Hiei who immediately says, "No way!" Brittni said, "Here Jessica, you can ride on my back instead of mean old Hiei!" Hiei said, 'I'm not mean." Brittni said, "Prove it!" Hiei let Jessica ride on his back. Hiei said, "Hey! You're choking me!" Jessica said, "Sorry." And stopped accidentally choking Hiei. Yusuke muttered to Kurama, "I can't believe he fell for that." Kurama nodded. Yusuke then said, "Man, I wish we had a camera!" Kurama said, "Yeah, whenever we need a laugh." (Note: These little "I wish we had a camera" conversations and a little before that are all either whispered or telepathic and Hiei's too preoccupied to actually pay attention to them! Just letting you know!)

After about half an hour Hiei made Jessica walk again. They were almost out of the city when Jessica stated, "I'm hungry." Brittni asked nicely, "What do you want?" Jessica said, "I don't know." Brittni asked, "How about…pizza?" Jessica said, "I don't like pizza." Everyone except the people that didn't know what pizza was (That includes Hiei) looked shocked. Brittni then suggested, "Spaghetti?" Jessica shook her head. Brittni then asked, "What about a cheeseburger?" Jessica happily replied, "Yeah!" Brittni said, "How about a happy meal from McDonalds?" Jessica said, "I don't like the toys. They always give me dolls, even when Mommy asks for a boy toy like a racecar!"

So everybody got a cheeseburger and Hiei thought it was okay. After eating Jessica fell asleep in her chair and when everybody finished Brittni picked Jessica up and they walked to the cheapest motel for the night.

Chapter 9: Unknown Power Discovered 

Jessica woke up before the others. She slept on the couch. Jessica turned on the t.v. and turned down the volume. "There were 2 cases of crimes little over a week ago. A sword was stolen in Houston, Texas and a boat was stolen near the Gulf of Mexico. The descriptions of both victims matched. The same group of teenagers stole the boat as well as the sword. The owner of a small boat shop informed us that they had been going to Hawaii. Because of this we believed the same group did the slaughter in Honolulu although it looks as though they were cooked to death in stead of cut. While many people say that they did kill those people many say that it was the NMCs that did it. According to video game fanatics, NMCs, which stands for Neo-Mitochondria Creatures, mutate from regular animals due to a sudden mutation in the mitochondria, which is your body's powerhouse. These animals are given strange powers when they mutate; yet it doesn't appear to affect us. Video game fanatics are also saying a woman, whom all have called Eve for some reason, is the one causing all this mutation. Yet she is a mutation herself! While many people are converting to that belief, there is no actual proof so the real cause is unknown. Remember, only 7 states are being affected by this plague and they are as follows: Massachusetts, New York, Virginia, Georgia, Hawaii, Texas, and Alaska. Try to avoid these states. As been said countless times before, if you happen to get injured in those states, the Red Cross has set up hospitals and the services are free of charge.

"Now here's the weather forecast! Today it will be sunny with a high of 70 and a low of 65, a wonderful day to go outside and play." Jessica, bored with the news, switched it with cartoons. Tom and Jerry was playing. Hiei woke up and was wondering what the noise was. He soon found Jessica in the living room watching a cat and mouse fight each other and wreck the house at the same time! "What are you watching?" Jessica said, "Tom and Jerry! Tom's the cat, Jerry's the mouse. Jerry always wins." Hiei stared at the television and saw Jerry run through a hallway and Tom get hit in the head with a bowling ball. Jessica said, "Did you see that! Jerry set up a bowling ball and it hit Tom! Tom's not dead though. A normal cat would've died from that, I think. Jessica pondered this for a moment before watching again.

Hiei, seeing as there was nothing else to do, sat on the couch and watched the cartoon with some interest. Kurama woke up next and walked into the living room and noticed Hiei and Jessica watching what he thought was an awfully violent looking cartoon for a three-year-old.

He then asked, "Hiei, what are you watching?" stifling a laugh. Hiei said, "Jessica said it was called Tom and Jerry." Jessica added, "Tom's the cat, Jerry's the mouse. It's much better than Barney. I don't know why all my friends say it's so great. I already know my alphabet and I can count to 10!" Kurama said, "That's impressive for a three-year-old." Hiei said, "Whatever." Jessica replied, "I know other things too. I know that the moon isn't made out of cheese, and it's in outer space! We're part of a solar…solar…um…it began with an s…Oh yeah! Solar system! In the solar system there are 8 planets, or was it 9? It could be 7…No, it's 9. Mercury is closest to the sun, and Jupiter is the biggest and has a red spot! And everybody knows that Saturn has rings and Pluto is really small and covered in ice! That's all I know about space though…except I also know somebody went to the moon before!" Kurama asked, "What have you been watching?" Jessica said, "Bill Nye the Science Guy! He's really funny! Hey! I think he might be on now!" Jessica turned on the channel where it was playing. She watched Bill be an idiot on national television while still teaching us something. Kurama and Hiei watched with blank looks on their faces with a tiny bit of confusion in there. When the theme song come on Kurama snickered a little while Hiei just stared at the television. The show was teaching about heat energy and when it got to the baking lady Jessica said, "That's Bill Nye dressed up like a lady. He then calls himself Mrs. Cupcake!" After learning this both couldn't help but crack up a little bit. Hiei then said, "It wouldn't surprise me if somebody tapes all of these and use them to blackmail this guy." Jessica asked, "What's blackmail?" Kurama said, "It's when you hold something somebody did or said, or looks like they did, against them and make them do something because that person doesn't want anybody else to know." Jessica thought for a minute and said, "So I could blackmail Hiei for watching this show and Tom and Jerry because you don't want to seem to be childish, right?" Hiei stared at her while Kurama said, "She learns fast." Jessica looked pleased and said, "Don't worry Hiei, I won't blackmail you!" Hiei looked a little more relieved. Jessica thought a little again and said, "But whose to say Kurama won't?"

Hiei just sat there shocked (He still trusted his friend, but he's shocked that Jessica figured it all out.) and Kurama said, "She is very intelligent, for her age that is." Hiei couldn't disagree about that one. Kurama asked, "Jessica, can you read?" Jessica looked at him and said, "A little." After this Jessica continued to watch the show and got a kick out of the bloopers. She then changed it to Nickelodeon, which was doing some little kid thing. She changed it to Disney, which was playing something called Playhouse Disney. Annoyed, she turned off the t.v., grabbed some paper and crayons and began to draw a squirrel throwing an acorn at somebody. The stick figure person cried out, "Ouch!" in the picture. Hiei looked at the drawing and said, "Why did you draw that?" Jessica said, "I don't know. I just draw what I think. Don't ask me why I was thinking that, I don't know."

When everyone woke up they left paying the person and walked out of the city into another part of Virginia Beach. Everyone then walked to Jessica's (and Mike's) house. Once inside Mike grabbed his backpack and filled it with books, including Jessica's diary. Mike then handed the diary to Jessica and said, "If you can, read this. You were once 16 and this is your diary." Jessica read the diary completely, asking for definitions to words she didn't know and asking somebody to read a word she couldn't read. (There were quite a few of them. Come on, she's only three!) She read about how her boyfriend and parents died. She read about her helplessness, her struggles, and her despair.

After reading Jessica's eyes shone blue for a second before going back to normal. She then turned toward Mike and said, "Hey! You're my younger brother! That means you have to do what I say!" Mike replied, "While that was true, you are now my younger sister. I'm in charge now!" Jessica stuck her tongue out a Mike who replied, "That's very childish jerk." Jessica looked like she was about to cry but then go angry instead. Her eyes shone blue and Mike got pushed back into a wall and got knocked out. (No, this is not Genkai's spirit wave, only the colored part of her eyes shone blue. It won't always shine blue, but while she's a little kid not in control of her powers they will shine blue. That's all)

Jessica's eyes returned to normal and saw Mike lying unconscious by a wall. "What happened?" Jessica said confused. Brittni said, "You tell me! I have no clue!" Sango said, "Maybe she's a psychic again." Yusuke said, "I thought she was a dimensional portal opener, not a psychic who can sent things flying!" Jessica ran over to Mike and shook him awake. Mike asked, "What happened! I didn't know my sister could do that!" Jessica said, "I'm sorry! I don't know what happened either. Mom and Dad are psychics but I always thought I was normal. Yea! I have a psychic power! Let's see if I can use it again, on that chair!" Jessica tried but couldn't do anything. "Hey! No fair!" She then started to explore "her" room. "Wow! Inuyasha has comics with him and everyone else in it! Cool!" She put down volume 16 and noticed the Yu Yu Hakusho volumes. "And so does everyone else! Wow, is that how you spell Hiei?" and started to giggle a little. She put the volume back and ran downstairs. Brittni was packing up canned food. Mike was going through his sister's backpack, "Hey! She packed blankets for everyone! Even Shippo!" Hiei turned slowly to Jessica remembering the boat incident and shot Jessica a look that scared her. Jessica slowly retreated to the couch, which she hid behind.

After they left Brittni hot-wired a black van. Jessica said, "Shotgun!" and everyone who didn't know what that meant looked around for a shotgun. (Even Hiei sneaked a peek.) Jessica said, "That means I call the front seat! There isn't a real shotgun around here." Everyone got in the van and Brittni drove. Jessica asked, "Where are we going?" Brittni said, "To New York." Jessica remembered the news and said, "We can't go there! There are uh, what ever they are called creatures there! I heard on the news that they are dangerous!" Everyone ignored Jessica. Seeing that nobody was paying any attention to her, Jessica looked through her bag and saw a bow and plenty of arrows. "Why do I have these?" Brittni realized Jessica couldn't shoot. "Hey! We need to teach her archery, or something!"

So they stopped and walked to a park. Kagome was teaching her how to shoot an arrow. "You hold it like this, take an arrow, pull it back as far as you can, aim, then quickly let go." Jessica did this and almost hit Hiei who was standing a few feet from the tree. Hiei side stepped from the arrow and said, "What are you aiming at me for!" He then thought, "This girl is going to drive me insane!" Jessica said, "No, I wasn't! Sorry!"

After a while she got better. Not a whole lot better, but enough. She could hit the tree this time. They gathered up the arrows and Hiei said, "Shouldn't we train her psychic powers?" Mike said, "That's a great idea! Thanks Hiei!" Hiei said, "Whatever." And sat in a tree. Mike trained her on this. "Concentrate, focus on one point and image in bursting into flame." They all stared at him and Jessica said, "I don't think I can set things on fire, Mike. You can, but I can't." Mike said, "Just watch." So everyone watched. A small warm breeze past them and the leaf was set on fire and turned to ash in his hand. "Cool!" exclaimed Jessica, amazed. "It doesn't hurt you?" she added. And Mike said, "Nope. So try your psychic powers."

Jessica tried but couldn't do it. She kept trying but it couldn't work. She tried one last time and collapsed to the ground holding her head. Her eyes shone a fierce blue and rocks rose out of the ground and started to spiral around her. (Ever see the episode of X-men evolution where Jean Grey lost control of her powers? It kinda looked like that, only outside with Jessica on the ground instead of floating in the air.)

It was dangerous to go near. Hiei watched, wondering what would happen next, everyone else watching and hoping that she doesn't kill herself. Jessica's eyes became even bluer and bigger rock started to get caught in the vortex of energy. Bushes had just started to become uprooted when Jessica fainted and everything fell to the ground. Mike checked to make sure she was still alive and said, "She must've gotten a headache. When psychics get headaches their powers go crazy. It usually doesn't kill them though." Brittni picked up the unconscious Jessica and placed her in the front seat and they drove off to New York again. Jessica woke up early in the morning, everyone else asleep, and got out of the van. She used the gas-station's bathroom, which wasn't dirty and walked out. (In case you haven't figured it out, they pulled into a gas-station.) While walking back to the van she noticed a rat NMC which tried to attack her. Her eyes shone a light blue and the rat was pushed through a fence and died. "What's wrong with me? I try to use it but I can't and when I don't even think about it, it activates!" She remembered last night. "I'm a danger to my friends! I can't stay with them anymore. I have to leave, so I don't hurt them." With that Jessica walked the rest of the way to the van, grabbed her bag, and walked down the street. She looked back and said, "Goodbye. I'll miss you all." She then started walking away again. What she didn't know was that see was walking toward New York.

Chapter 10: Running Away 

Brittni woke up and noticed Jessica missing. She looked around and Jessica was nowhere to be seen. "Uh…guys…Jessica's missing, and so is her bag!" Everyone slowly woke up. "What's wrong?" Sango asked still a little sleepy. Yusuke slept on. "Jessica's missing!" Brittni repeated. They all walked outside to find her but only found a hole in the fence and a rat NMC lying dead on the other side. Brittni said, "Maybe she used her psychic power on it and ran off." Hiei said, "Why on Earth would she run off after it was dead?" Brittni shrugged and said, "Well, she is only three. Let's go find her." So they split up and searched. Meanwhile Jessica continued to walk, now a good distance from the gas-station. Her legs started to ache and she sat on the side of the road, hiding in a bush. Hiei soon tracked her down. "Why are you hiding in a bush?" Jessica got out of the bush and said, "Because I don't want anybody to find me. But you did. Now I have to go back and I might lose control and hurt somebody." Hiei replied, "You? Hurt us? I doubt it. Anyway, how can you lose control if you never had it."

Jessica said, "I never though of that. Hey! My powers can so hurt you guys! You're not invincible!" Hiei asked, "Do you even know what invincible means." Jessica said, "It means you can't get hurt."

So they walked toward they gas-station where the others tried to find Jessica. Then everyone got the fact that Inuyasha could track Jessica down. (Please don't ask why they didn't think of this earlier.) Mike tried to contain his laughter at the fact that Inuyasha looked almost exactly like a dog when he did that. Inuyasha found her scent and they walked in that direction.

Meanwhile Jessica said, "My feet hurt." Hiei replied, "That's your fault, not mine." Jessica quieted down but still mumbled about it. The two groups met up a few minutes later and Brittni asked, "Why did you walk out of here?" Hiei said, "She was under the impression that her powers were dangerous." Jessica was very quiet hoping that the subject would be dropped soon. It was dropped very quickly.

They arrived back at the gas station where Yusuke was still sleeping silently, oblivious to what happened earlier. Jessica saw him and said, "Why is her still asleep? The sun is already up!" She tapped Yusuke on the head and said, "Hey! Wake up sleepy head! It's time to get up! Rise and shine!" Yusuke continued to sleep on. Jessica yelled, "HEY! WAKE UP NOW! This isn't a time to be asleep! Get up!" Yusuke sprung awake and said, "Was yelling at me necessary?" Jessica looked at him and said, "It's time to get up, okay?" Yusuke really couldn't hear her due to the fact that she had yelled in his ear. Everyone got in the van and Brittni started driving toward New York. Jessica was grateful that she could rest her feet. She looked out of the window at the surroundings. It was all woods and Jessica saw a deer and a fawn close behind. "Wow! A deer and her baby!" All the guys except Kurama thought, "Whatever." Jessica found a c.d., Nightmare before Christmas in her bag. "Could you play this?" asked Jessica politely.

"Sure!" said Brittni. She placed it in the c.d. player. Jessica sang along using the little sing along book. Hiei seemed to like the song, "Kidnap Mr. Sandy Claws." Especially the part about taking a cannon and blowing him up and chopping him into little bits. Jessica liked that song, but her favorite was "This is Halloween." Within a day they reached New York, and it stilled looked fine.

Chapter 11: The City 

"Wow! This looks like Rhode Island!" exclaimed Jessica happily as she looked at all the lights and tall buildings. Brittni said, "This is New York." Jessica saw a box of free puppies and said, "Can I get out for a second?" Brittni parked the van and Jessica ran over to the box of puppies. Everyone followed. Jessica started picking them up and petting them. The puppies licked her face and Jessica laughed because it tickled. Everyone looked on wondering when Jessica will leave them be.

Brittni said, "Hey Jessica, let's go! We need to search New York a little, not play with puppies!" Jessica commented, "But they're free! They don't cost a cent! Can we have one, please? I'll take care of it!" Brittni said, "No, we can't get you a puppy! How are we going to feed it anyway?" Jessica picked one up and said, "How can you say no to a face like this? They are so cute with a capital C!" Brittni said, "No, we can't have a puppy! I'm sorry, but we can't!" Jessica got smart and said, "But they are homeless! If you don't take one that that means one puppy will be starving and cold tonight! You don't want that, do you?" Brittni said, "No, I don't want that but we can't take it along. I'm sure it will get a good home." Jessica sadly put the puppy back and walked back to the van. Hiei thought, "That was a pointless delay."

Everyone got back in the van and Brittni drove on. They passed all sorts of stores and restaurants and Jessica started to get hungry. "Hey, could we get something to eat?" Brittni said, "Why don't you try some pizza, I'm sure you'll like it." Jessica thought for a bit and nodded. "Okay, I'll try it. I never had pizza before." Sango asked, "What's pizza?" Brittni said, "It's a really good kind of food." Jessica asked, "Hey Hiei! Have you ever eaten pizza before?" Hiei said, "No." Yusuke said, "No surprise there." Hiei ignored him. So they went to Cici's Pizza! (It's an all you can eat pizza buffet, in case you didn't know. It's cheap too!) Jessica got some pepperoni and, following her example, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku got the same, not knowing which ones tasted good. Kilala even snuck in and grabbed a pepperoni. In fact, everyone got pepperoni! Hiei was about as clueless about how pizza tasted as the Inuyasha group. (Minus Kagome of course!) Hiei liked it. Jessica loved it and ate 3 pizza slices before getting full. Everyone liked pizza, even Kilala!

They watched the news and found out the NMCs in this state were already destroyed. So they got in the van and left off for Rhode Island. (The NMCs had spread into Rhode Island. That's what else they found out on the news.)

"Now where are we going?" asked Jessica. Brittni said, "Rhode Island." Jessica smiled and went to sleep. It was about 7:30 p.m. when she fell asleep. They drove until midnight and then pulled into a gas station to sleep.

Chapter 12: Terra 

Jessica woke up at the crack of dawn as always and started to draw on some paper. Everyone else woke up and Jessica got out of the van to walk around. A rustling sound came from a bush and a husky puppy came out. Jessica ran over to the tired animal. "Hey! Come look! It followed us!" Brittni said, "What followed us?" Jessica said, "The puppy!" Everybody got out of the van and Brittni said, "What do you mean the puppy?" The Husky looked up at everyone with tired eyes then collapsed to the ground and fell asleep. "Is it alright?" asked Brittni a little worried. Jessica looked up and said, "It followed us all the way from New York! She's really tired!"

Sango asked, "How do you know it's a girl?" She wanted to know how Jessica knew. "It has a pink ribbon. Pink means it's a girl, and blue's for a boy." Jessica took the pink ribbon off and said, "She looks better without it. Can we keep her? Don't make her come all this way for nothing!" Brittni said, "Oh…um…why not! It'll be easier just to keep her. What will she be called?" Jessica said, "Um…how about…Terra?" The dog's tail wagged in her sleep. Brittni said, "That's a good name. Okay, her new name is Terra!"

Hiei thought, "Great. As if taking care of a three-year-old wasn't hard enough now we have to deal with an animal that chases it's own tail!" Jessica picked her up and placed Terra on her lap and held her there. After 4 hours of driving Terra woke up and started licking Jessica's face with her tail wagging. Jessica put her on the ground to explore when Terra stopped licking her face. Terra explored the backseat where the Inuyasha gang was sitting. Kilala was sleeping on the ground near Sango's feet. Terra sniffed Kilala a little and moved on to where the YYH gang was, as well as Mike. Terra looked at everyone sniffing their scents. Mike pet Terra and scratched her behind the ear. Terra relaxed so much that she fell asleep again for a few minutes. She woke up and went back to where Jessica was. Jessica picked her up and lifted her up to the window. "That's what's outside." Said Jessica before placing Terra on the ground again. She soon smelled everything and got bored, so she went to sleep again. (She sleeps a lot!)

Soon they arrived in Rhode Island. Terra got off and started running around everywhere smelling everything. Then a squirrel caught into Terra's eyes and Terra was off along with the squirrel which went up a tree. Terra barked up it until Jessica said, "Stop that! Come here Terra!" Terra followed Jessica until she caught scent of food and she was off. Hiei quickly caught her with his speed and Terra started whimpering. Hiei put her down and she walked over to Jessica. Hiei said, "We need a leash for that thing." annoyed.

Brittni said, "We don't have time for that, we have to see where the damage is!" Yusuke said, "Maybe we do need a leash." Jessica said, "Dogs don't mind leashes, and it's easy to get one!" So they went to get a leash for Terra. The leash was light-blue and Terra didn't notice the leash. (Yet.)

Chapter 13: New Moon 

Terra caught scent of food again and tried to run off but only succeeded in tripping and falling on the ground. Terra got up and shook her head, blinked twice, get up and start pulling in the direction she wanted to go it. Jessica said, "Terra wants to go over there. Can we go?" Brittni bought a bag of dog food, a water bottle (one of those big ones), a small bag of cheap doggie treats, and a food/water bowl that wouldn't spill in the van. Brittni set it up and placed some food and water in the bowl. Terra happily munched on the food. Brittni turned on the radio and Terra jumped, startled. She quickly saw the cause of the racket and growled loudly at the radio. She followed with a series of barks. "Will someone shut that thing up?" said Hiei who neither liked the song or the barking. Brittni tuned it to a different which just happened to be playing "Who let the dog's out?"

Terra stopped barking and stared at the radio. Everyone except Hiei who was still deciding whether or not he liked the song, laughed at the coincidence. Terra started sniffing the radio and accidentally changed the station. It was now playing Shania Twain's "Up!" Terra jumped back and hid underneath Jessica's seat. After a few seconds Terra emerged no longer afraid of the radio.

She lapped up some water walked over to where Kilala was looking outside the window. Terra sniffed her again and walked on. Terra stared at Kurama and wondered why he smelled like roses. Terra then looked at Yusuke who was looking at her. Terra looked over at Mike next. Mike was looking outside. Terra then moved on to the Inuyasha group. Kagome petted her a little and Terra's tail wagged. She looked at Inuyasha and tried to find out why he had dog ears yet looked human. In the end she just considered him a strange dog.

She looked at Shippo who was perched on the top of the seat next to the window. Another mystery crossed her mind as she saw the tail but luckily she didn't find out he was a fox demon. She looked Miroku and then Sango and from under the seat she looked at Hiei.

After all this Terra walked over to where Jessica was taking a nap and joined her. Brittni kept driving until late afternoon where everyone was either asleep or falling asleep from boredom. Jessica was awake though. Brittni found a gas station and parked there. Everyone who was asleep woke up and Brittni said, "Okay! Everyone can go outside now!" Everyone got out and walked around. Jessica was trying to get Hiei to play a game with her but to no avail. Jessica then played fetch with Terra. Night came and Inuyasha turned human because of the new moon. All the YYH group and Jessica stared. Jessica asked, "Why is Inuyasha's hair black now? His eyes changed color too! What's going on!" Yusuke asked Kurama, "Do you know what happened?" Kurama said, "No." Yusuke asked the same question to Hiei who shook his head. Brittni said, "Inuyasha's a half demon. Half demon's lose their powers on one night a month." Inuyasha looked a tad annoyed. Yusuke said, "A half demon? I never heard of a half demon before!" and cracked up along with the other members of the YYH group. Jessica asked, "What's the other half?" Brittni said, "Human." And if it was possible the YYH group laughed louder. Jessica asked, "By the way…what's a demon? My friend said that they are evil spirits from the underworld, whatever the underworld is!" Hiei, Kurama, and Inuyasha stared at her. Brittni said, "Not all demons are evil or come from the underworld."

That night when they were all asleep about 5 rat NMCs came. Terra started barking and everyone except Brittni told her to shut up and went back to sleep. Brittni saw the rats and fought them. She had killed three out of five when one bit her leg and the other fired fireballs which for the most part missed. Brittni slashed of the biting one's head and limped toward the next one. She had gotten a minor burn on her left hand but she didn't care. She killed that one and found a cloth to wipe her sword with.

She treated her wounds and fell back asleep. A few hours later Jessica woke up and Brittni said, "Could I sleep more?" Sango asked, "What's wrong?" Brittni said, "Look outside. I spent an hour killing some rats." She fell back asleep and Jessica said, "Dead rats! Ew!" Everyone let Brittni sleep for a bit more. When she woke up about an hour later She was ready to drive again.

Chapter 14: A little visit, Relaxation 

Jessica asked, "Where are we going now?" Brittni replied, "To Massachusetts." Jessica looked excited and said, "Really? We are? Can we go to West Bridge Water, please?" Brittni said, "That's where we're going!" Jessica cried out, "Yea!" Mike said, "This is going to be nice." Everyone else was wondering what was so special about West Bridge Water. Within four hours they got into West Bridge Water. Brittni asked, "Where to next?" Mike said, "Keep going straight until you see a fork in the road then go right and keep going straight." Brittni did this and they saw a brick house with blue shutters and a chimney. Mike and Jessica both got out of the van quickly and the others followed, confused.

Mike knocked on the door and an old lady answered. She was in her late 50s. Jessica happily said, "Hi Grandma!" and hugged her. Mike said, "This is Jessica." So she hugged Jessica and said, "Hi Jessica! How are you? What happened to her?" Directing the last question toward everyone else. Brittni said, "Eve, uh, turned her into a three-year-old. Sorry." Donna said, "That's not too bad, I guess. At least she isn't dead. Who's Eve anyway?" Brittni said, "The one who created those creatures you keep hearing about on the news. The creatures are called Neo-Mitochondria Creatures, or NMCs for short."

Jessica stopped hugging Donna (Grandma's name) and asked, "What is a mitochondria?" Miroku said, "I don't know what a mitochondria is either." Inuyasha and Sango didn't know what it was either. Brittni said, "The Mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell. Cells make up our bodies, and there is one Mitochondria per cell. Cells are so tiny you can't see them without a microscope, which makes everything seem bigger. We rely on all our mitochondria to use the oxygen we take in to keep the cells alive. The mitochondria, surprisingly has it's own genetic code, so it is believed to have been just introduce into a one celled organism. The cell then evolved into one of the many celled beings that roam this Earth. We don't have any proof of this theory though."

Sango said, "So what we're fighting is in us?" Brittni explained, "Well, sort of. They make up our body and everything in it. If we didn't have our mitochondria we would die. In parasite eve, the video game that explains this, it says the worst foe lie within thy self. In parasite eve 2 some twisted humans start creating NMCs from people. Because they didn't mutate naturally they are called ANMCs. Artificial Neo-Mitochondria Creatures. They have a higher intellect and are usually stronger. In the game they can pass as regular people for a little while, even for most of their life without even know that their mitochondria are mutated. Sometimes it isn't bad though. After all, the main character of the game is an ANMC! But most of the time, it's just plain ugly. Some people can be so weird and horrible."

All but one of the Inuyasha group, Kagome, was trying to process all this information when Donna said, "Why don't all of you come inside?" So they got in the house and Donna asked, "So, who are you?" Everyone but Hiei introduced themselves. Donna asked, "So who's the shy one in the corner?" Everyone but Hiei started laughing. Jessica said, "That's Hiei. He doesn't talk much!" Hiei rolled his eyes at the comment. Donna said, "Well, come out of the corner, don't be shy. I won't bite!" Hiei stared at her but wouldn't come out of the corner. Donna then said, "Come here! Come here boy! Come on!" Hiei looked like he was about to kill her and said, "I'm not a dog!"

Donna replied, "Speaking of dogs, who's the puppy? Jessica said, "That's Terra! She followed us from New York to Rhode Island!" Donna said, shocked, "That's a long way for such a little puppy!" Jessica said, "Well, she did sleep for a while when she was in the car!" Kilala somehow managed to pass for a cat. "And what's her name?" Sango said, "That's Kilala." And Donna gave a tour of the house and they met Walter, Jessica and Mike's grandpa, and Uncle Kevin. Terra caught scent of Tyga, their cat, and was off. Jessica went after Terra saying, "Stop chasing the cat!" Kevin saw this and chased after Jessica before she got hurt.

Everyone else was in the living room and saw Tyga run by being chased by Terra followed by Jessica and Kevin and laughed. Hiei snickered a little when Tyga got cornered in the living room and scratched and bit Terra. Terra countered by biting Tyga on the tail. The fight ended when Jessica picked Terra up away from the orange-stripped cat but they kept barking and hissing at each other. Tyga licked his cuts clean and straightened out his fur. Mike gave Terra a bath.

After the bath Mike opened the door to get a fresh towel from the closet and Terra ran out still wet after Tyga again who ran away. Mike somehow caught up to Terra and brought her back into the bathroom. Once inside Mike picked up the fresh towel and was about to dry Terra when she shook herself dry getting Mike all wet. He took the towel and dried himself. He scooped up Terra and went into his grandma and grandpa's bedroom where the hairdryer was. He dried her incorrectly and Terra's fur got all stuck out. Terra ran out to the living room yelping while everyone laughed at the sight. Jessica took a brush and fixed Terra's fur and she calmed down a bit. She climbed up on a chair and took a nap.

Donna commented, "That little dog is one big nuisance!" Jessica asked, "What does nuisance mean?" Donna said, "It means a problem. All she needs is a little dog training and she'll be fine." Jessica looked relieved that all Terra needed was a little training. She also learned a new word which always makes her happy. Terra woke up an hour later and had to use the bathroom (Or I guess you could say the tree, the fire hydrant, or just the outside!) So she walked up to the door and whimpered with one paw against it. But no one was around to hear her. So she searched the house and found Hiei. She whimpered but He wasn't really paying attention to her.

Everyone was watching t.v. and Hiei finally got out of that corner and was sitting in a chair and watching the show. It was called Rurouni Kenshin, and it's about a wandering samurai who was a man slayer during the revolution with extraordinary skill with a sword but decided to repent by using his reverse blade sword to help people in the Maji era, which is a time of peace. The Maji era is run by an imperial government. The Inuyasha gang liked it because it took place in the 1700s (I'm guessing) and it was something that wasn't filled with technology that they couldn't understand. (Well, Kagome could understand it!) Terra bit Hiei's shoe and started trying to make Hiei let her out. Hiei said, "Hey! Stop biting me!" and got her off. Mike said, "She probably wants to go outside. Come on Terra!" Terra ran to the door and Mike took her for a walk. The show ended and since this was a recorded tape the next one was Inuyasha. Everyone, especially the Inuyasha group, watched with interest. After that was Yu Yu Hakusho, the episode where Yusuke got hit by a car. (The Inuyasha episode was the one where the Tetsusaiga breaks and Toto-sai takes Inuyasha's fang right from his mouth! Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lungs and his fang makes the Tetsusaiga heavy, and he gets it right before he turned into a half-demon again. In the fight when uses it the Tetsusaiga is too heavy to use as well, but they didn't show the last part of the battle where the sword the sword-smith used destroys it's own creator. The swords-smith's name was Kaijin-bo, but that doesn't matter anymore.

Afterward Mike returned with a tired Terra. She had chased after 5 squirrels and Mike would have had to chase after her if it weren't for the leash. Terra took a short nap. Donna walked in the living room and said, "I made some food! Let's eat!"

So everyone ate their share of the steak, mushrooms, and green-beans. They were all happy for the home-cooked meal. Hiei was glad it wasn't takeout, he was getting sick of it. After the meal Jessica went to sleep in one of the many bedrooms. Afterward everyone except Hiei took turns playing sorry. Hiei occupied himself watching Uncle Kevin play a video game. Afterward they all played MadLibs and created a story that didn't make sense but was funny. Then everyone went to bed, each in their own room. Brittni changed her bandages and then went to sleep. Jessica woke up early, as usual and watched some television while eating an apple for breakfast.

Chapter 15: Deja vu Everyone else soon woke up and ate breakfast. Brittni went into the backyard with Terra to play fetch. Brittni tossed the rubber ball and Terra brought it back a little slobbery. Brittni put on gloves and tossed it again. The whole idea was to tire Terra out so she wouldn't be a pain today. Brittni tossed an especially far one and Terra leaped after it. A snake NMC snuck up on Brittni and sunk its poisonous fangs into Brittni's left ankle. She quickly noticed and stabbed the red snake with her sword and gently removed the head from the ankle. She then collapsed. 

Terra noticed and smelt the poison and started scratching at the door barking loudly. Jessica opened it and said, "What is it Terra?" Terra ran to where Brittni was lying on the grass. Jessica yelled, "Hey everybody! Brittni's taking a nap! She never took a nap before! Maybe she got real tired!" Everyone came out wondering what Jessica was yelling about. Jessica repeated, "Brittni's taking a nap." Kurama said, "I don't think she's taking a nap. See the snake near her?" Jessica saw it and said, "Eww! I don't like snakes! I don't like snakes, spiders, rats, black licorice…" Hiei said, "Shut up." Jessica looked at him and said, "Okay, I won't talk anymore!" and, well, shut up.

Kagome said, "Who's going to drive her to the hospital?" Yusuke asked, "Hiei, can you drive?" Hiei looked at him like he was nuts and said, "No." Yusuke then asked, "Kurama, can you drive?" Kurama said, "I never tried." Kagome said, "Fine! I'll drive!" and very sharply pulled out of the driveway. Brittni fell out of the seat and landed on her head. Jessica somehow got her back in her seat and buckled the seatbelt.

Kagome drove more carefully but still bumped into a few things. They found the hospital with Mike's help. When they got there Hiei said, "I'm not carrying her! There is not way I'm going through that again!" Miroku, trying to be helpful, said, "I'll carry her." Everyone in the Inuyasha gang said, "NO!"

So it was a choice between Hiei (Still.), Kurama, and Yusuke. They drew straws and Hiei prayed he didn't have to carry her. He got his wish, because Kurama had to carry her. Kurama picked her up and they walked inside. The doctor said, "Okay, bit by a snake right? This is you girlfriend, isn't it?" Kurama said, "No. She is not my girlfriend." Mike hummed the kissing song and Hiei said, "Now you know how I felt." Kurama rolled his eyes. Brittni got injected with some anti-venom and Sango asked, "What's that?" The doctor replied, "Anti-venom. Poison we take from the snake and adapt to counteract the original poison, then we inject it." Sango said, "So inject more poison to prevent the poison from killing her?" The doctor nodded. Sango was a little confused for a bit.

After a while Brittni's heartbeat had returned to normal and Mike thought now would be a good time to hum the Jessica Hiei song and when nobody was looking Hiei hit him on the head. Mike stopped and started humming about Kurama and Brittni but stopped half because it wasn't all that funny and half because of the odd look Kurama shot at him.

Terra bit Hiei's shoe again for no reason and Hiei got her off. She got back at it and Hiei picked her up and placed her in a box. Brittni, in her sleep, said, "Let her out…" and everyone looked at Terra whimpering in a box. They let her out and Yusuke said, "Creepy." Kurama asked, "Hiei, why did you put Terra in this box?" Hiei replied, "She was annoying me."

Brittni woke up in about an hour and said, "I kept hearing somebody sing about a tree. Very weird. But not as weird as my dream though! Jessica got arrested and I had to tell the guard to let her out. And he listened!"

So they left, and Brittni was ready to drive. Although halfway back she almost fainted and hit a stop sign, which woke her up. She looked behind her and everyone was giving her looks that clearly said, "Are you sure you can drive?" Brittni made it back to Donna's house and took a nap on the couch.

Chapter 16: The Airplane Brittni woke up and said to Jessica, "Why does my head hurt?" Jessica said, "Kagome was driving and you fell on your head." Brittni took some aspirin and the pain went away. So she started wondering how they were going to get to Alaska. She asked Donna, "How are we going to get to Alaska? I don't want to drive there!" Donna handed Brittni counterfeit tickets for a plane to Alaska. Brittni said, "Oh. Hey guys! We're leaving!" and everyone came down. Kurama asked, "Are you sure you can drive?" Mike started humming the kissing song and Brittni walked over and pounded him on the head making Jessica laugh loudly holding her sides. Mike said, "Why does everybody keep hitting me on the head! I didn't do anything!" Hiei said, "Here's a list: saying I sounded like a girl on the boat, humming that idiotic song at random moments, need I go on?" Which caused everyone to laugh. (At the joke, not at Hiei for making a joke) Mike wanted the floor to swallow him up and send him to someplace else. Brittni said, "Well, I'm not driving! We're taking the plane! So everyone walked to the airport. Jessica said to Hiei, "I never rode a plane before! Have you? I haven't! But my friend had been on a plane before! He said he went to Europe! I'm not sure where that is but I think it's far! Is it?…" and kept talking. Hiei said, "Make it stop! This is going to drive me insane!" Kurama said, "Jessica, why don't you play the quiet game. All you have to do is be quiet and we will give you a piece of candy at the end of the game. Just remember no talking!" Jessica nodded and zipped up her lips. Hiei thought, "This game must have been invented to get kids to shut up. At least it's working." They got to the airport and showed their tickets, which let them on board. They took a seat and the airplane took off. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all looked a tad nervous at the fact that a big chunk of metal is going carry them through the air. (They weren't the only ones on board who felt that way!) 

Jessica silently stared out the window. Mike asked, "Hey Jessica, why aren't you talking?" Jessica held up two fingers and Mike said, "Two words." Jessica nodded and put two fingers up again. Brittni said, "Second word…" Jessica looked through her bag and pulled out a can of peaches and pointed to the can. Shippo said, "Peaches?" Jessica shook her head and pointed again. Sango said, "Can." Jessica nodded and found some string and knotted it . Brittni said, "Knot? Can not?" Jessica pretended to put something together. Mike said, "Can't!" Jessica nodded and held up one finger.

Brittni said, "First word…" and Jessica pointed to her eye. Mike said, "I! I can't! Hey, I got it! I win!" Brittni asked, "Why can't you talk?" Jessica pointed to Hiei and Kurama. Brittni looked at them with shocked eyes and said, "You told her to shut up?" Kurama said, "She playing the quiet game." Hiei said, "It was his idea." Under his breath.

Brittni said to Jessica, "You can stop playing." Jessica said, "Yea! When do I get the candy?" Brittni looked at them again and Hiei said a little louder, "It was his idea." Brittni looked through her bag saying you two are lucky I always keep a piece of candy in my bag in case I get hungry!" and pulled out a small lollipop which Jessica took and happily ate in 12 minutes. She then saw a boy about the same age as her and went over. "Hi! My name is Jessica! What's yours?" the boy said, "My name's Zack! Want to play?" Jessica nodded.

The others all started to watch them. Jessica and Zack played Hide and go Seek. Jessica was the seeker. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10! Ready or not, here I come!" and started searching. She found him and said, "I found you! Now I'll hide and you'll seek!" Zack counted, "1, 2, 3, 11, 12, 9, 8, 23, 18, 90, eleventeen, 10! Ready or not, here I come!" Mike said, "Not much of a counter, is he?"

In an hour the plane made it's first stop. Zack's family got off and Jessica followed until Mike grabbed her hand and said, "Sorry, but you can't go with your boyfriend!" Jessica said, "Awe! Can't Zack come with us?" Mike said, "No." Jessica looked disappointed and looked out the window. She waved goodbye at Zack who waved back. Terra whimpered and wanted to get out of the carrier, but couldn't . But she did have food and water. Kilala was in a carrier also, but she didn't mind it too much. She just took a nap. The carriers were big and filled with toys so other than being with the luggage, it was a comfortable ride. The plane arrived in Alaska in one day. The group put on any jackets they had and got off.

Chapter 17: Snow! 

Jessica stood in the snow for a minute before she started shivering. She went over to Hiei and hugged him and Hiei almost tripped and said, "What are you doing?" Jessica said, "I'm cold!" Hiei said, "Well then go over to Mike and hug him." Jessica did this and almost immediately ran back to Hiei and hugged him again, making him fall in the snow. He got up, brushed off the snow and said, "What now?" Jessica hugged him again and said, "You're warmer than he is." And everyone started laughing. Hiei said to Jessica, "Don't you have anything more important to do other than make me look like a fool?"

Jessica said, "You don't look like a fool! Fools are midgets that have bright clothes with lots of colors and bells on their shoes and a funny hat with bells on all four corners and embarrasses himself in front of a king to make him laugh! I don't see any king around here." And Hiei looked at her blankly while everyone laughed. Yusuke commented, "Kuwabara would've died to hear that one!"

Hiei commented when the laughter was done, "I don't have bright clothes with bells on them either. And I certainly don't have a hat!" Jessica said, "I know!" and hugged him tighter. Hiei pulled her off and set her on the snow. She said, "How you can be so warm yet act so cold is beyond me! And went to Brittni who picked her up and helped warm her up with her coat.

They hot-wired a van and drove it to a store where they got a new coat for Jessica (She only had a sweater!) and some food. After putting it on Jessica rushed outside and in the street she made snowman that looked like they were moving across the street. The snowman made a sort of impassable wall and Jessica found an old deer crossing sign to lean against a tree near the road.

She proceeded to make yet another snowman and Yusuke asked, "If a car comes along do I have to die again to save her?" Mike said, "No, Jessica's too smart to stay in the street. If she sees a car she'll move. Besides, she created a snowman wall." Yusuke was glad. Hiei said, "Haven't we wasted enough time already? Can we get moving?" Brittni said, "Come on Jessica, we're going!" Jessica got into the car and Brittni pulled into the street where 5 snowman blocked the road. Jessica started giggling and said, "Looks like we'll have to wait for them to cross the road!" and giggled even louder.

Yusuke said, "Just run them over already!" and Brittni drove right through them getting snow on the windshield making it hard to see. Brittni said, "Great idea Yusuke! Last time I take your advice." They pulled over to wipe the snow off and started driving again. After 3 hours of driving they made it to a town. Because the city was so small that driving would be a waste of fuel, they got out of the car. Jessica scooped up a snowball and threw it at Hiei who just caught it and threw it back hitting her in the face. Jessica wiped the snow out of her face and asked, "How can anybody catch a snowball that fast?" Nobody answered so she just walked on.

Soon, Jessica grew bored and asked, "Could you please buy me something? Like candy or a drink? Or maybe a toy!" Brittni said, "How about some ice cream?" Jessica said, "You crazy or something? I'd freeze to death! How about some hot chocolate? Can I get that?" Brittni said, "Okay." And everyone got hot chocolate. They all liked it too.

While still in the restaurant Terra jumped in Jessica's coat. When Jessica was done there was still some hot cocoa left so Jessica just left it on the table. She also took off her coat and put it on the table. Terra, startled by the rapid movement, moved and knocked the cup on Hiei who wasn't paying attention until a small amount of the hot liquid hit him. He wiped it off and looked at Jessica who then said, "It's not my fault the coat decided to do that!" Brittni said, "Your coat can move on its own!" and Terra leaped out and started licking Hiei who smelt like hot chocolate. Hiei picked her up and lightly tossed her away. Brittni, out of concern for the puppy, caught Terra who peed on Brittni's shirt. "Hey!" She said holding Terra away from her. She got into the van and changed into a clean shirt and reentered the café.

She looked angrily at Hiei who decided to avoid a pointless fight by hiding in a tree. Brittni went back outside and said, "Come here Hiei so I can kill you." Hiei telepathically sent the message, "You couldn't kill me." Jessica came out and said, "Don't kill Hiei! He didn't tell Terra to pee on you! He didn't even throw her at you, you just caught her!" Brittni calmed down some and went back inside. Hiei also went back inside. Before he was inside thought Jessica asked, "How does your hair stay up like that? Mine can't!" Hiei said, "I don't know or even care." Jessica replied, "Okay, if you say so!"

So they all went in the van and Sango asked, "Where are we going now?" Brittni said, "To a city. Maybe we'll find Eve there." Inuyasha said, "And change her back to normal so she can sent us back to our dimensions." Kagome said, "Yeah, I'm really starting to miss Mom, Grandpa, and Sota!" So Brittni started driving with little clue on where they were going.

Chapter 18: Bikes 

Hiei said, "Where are we going?" Brittni said, "We're going to where this road leads us. I hope it takes us to a city, I'm sick of these woods!" Jessica said randomly, "Let's go camping! Then we can go fishing, stay up late roasting marshmallows on a campfire, and tell scary stories! They're so fun!" Brittni said, "We don't have time." After an hour Jessica said, "Are we there yet?" Brittni said, "No." 2 minutes later Jessica repeated, "Are we there yet?" Brittni said, "No." 1 minute late Jessica asked, "Are we there yet?" and Brittni said, "No, we are not there yet. I will let you know when we're there." 2 minutes later: "Are we there yet?" Brittni yelled, "No! We are not there yet! We will never get there! We are going to stay in these damn woods for all of eternity!"

Jessica said, "You said the D word! I'm telling!" Brittni asked, "Who are you going to tell? That tree over there?" Hiei said, "Don't give her any ideas." Jessica said, "I'm not dumb! I know trees can't talk! These woods must be getting to you!" with a little giggle. Brittni said, "Sorry, just leave me alone for a little while, okay?" Kagome said, "Next time you get annoyed, you can try not to swear in front of little kids."

So after an hour of driving Jessica said, "I'm bored. I'm wasting the only life I have." Brittni stared at the gapping pothole in front of them and said, "Why don't we stop and walk the rest of the way? The road's blocked, and there isn't another way around."

They got out of the van and started walking. The end of the woods was just ahead. There was also a bicycle shop ahead. Brittni stared at the pothole and said, "It's a conspiracy!" Jessica said, "What's that?" Brittni answered, "A setup." And they continued walking. They noticed the bike shop which was shut down and had a few bikes out front. Brittni said, "Hey Jessica, want to learn how to ride a bike?" and found a bike her size with no training wheels.

Jessica took one look at that bike and hid behind Hiei, peeking out a little. Brittni said, "Come on! It'll be fun!" Jessica said, "No!" and clung to Hiei's leg. Brittni said, "Hiei, bring her here, okay?" Hiei pried her off his leg and she clung to around the neck. He removed her from his neck and she clung to his arm. Hiei just walked over like that and pried her off that arm causing her to quickly cling to the other arm. The others simply cracked up. Yusuke told Kurama he wished he had a video camera and Kurama simply said that it was a good thing Kuwabara wasn't here. (If he was Kuwabara would have all the blackmail he needed to make Hiei the laughing stock of demon world! But I couldn't do that to poor Hiei!)

Hiei told Brittni, "You get her off." And Brittni pulled Jessica but with little success. She pulled harder and Jessica couldn't hold on. Hiei quickly walked away when Jessica was off his arm. Jessica cried, "I don't want to ride a bike! I'll get hurt! I can tell it wants to buck me off already!" Brittni placed Jessica on the bike and held on to it.

"Jessica, please relax! I'm not going to let go! I promise!" Jessica said, "Yes, you will! And when you do it's going to send me flying!" Brittni said, "Focus on a goal." Jessica simply said, "My goal is to take this bike apart and mail each piece to a different country so it can't be remade! Besides, it's pink! I don't like pink all that much!" Brittni said, "That's not a good goal." Jessica screamed, "Well I'm not changing it! Never ever never ever never ever!" Brittni asked, "Why are you scared of bikes?" Jessica calmly said, "I'm not scared of bikes." Brittni then asked, "Then what are you scared of?" Jessica said, "Death." Everyone laughed.

Brittni said, "Bikes won't kill you!" Jessica said, "If you ride off a cliff you will! If a truck runs you over you will die!" Brittni said, "Who's going to ride off a cliff on purpose?" Jessica said, "I don't know. Idiots?" Everyone laughed again. Brittni said, "Are you an idiot." Jessica said, "No, I'm not." Brittni then stated, "Then you have no problem." Jessica said, "What if I don't know how to stop?" Mike said, "You won't be able to teach her how to ride a bike!" Brittni ignored him and said, "Come on Jessica! Let's learn how to ride this bike!" Jessica ran over to Hiei and clung to his leg again. Kurama said, "Right back to where we started!" Hiei said, "Just forget it! We're just wasting time!" Brittni said, "Alright."

Jessica let go of Hiei and said, "So we're going back to walking, right?" Brittni said, "Yep." So they walked for an hour and a half when Jessica said, "I'm tired!" Hiei said, "I'm not carrying her." Jessica said, "That's okay, can we take a short break?" Brittni said, "Sure, why not?" Jessica lied in the snow and made a snow angel. She got out of the imprint and looked at it for a bit. Then she made a snowman and snowdog. Terra looked at the dog first, then sniffed it before rolling in the snow. Jessica played fetch with Terra.

Shippo made a snowman also, although it was a little shorter! After a half-hour break they walked again. They walked for 3 hours and Brittni gave Jessica a piggy-back ride. Hiei was grateful he didn't have to hold her. Jessica fell asleep and Brittni carried her. Soon enough they saw a little town that still had some people in it. There was a ski resort nearby. Brittni said, "This place looks like fun. It's a break and a place to get a road map!" Jessica said, "Let's go skiing!" Yusuke said teasingly, "You know people die from skiing, right?" Jessica said, "You can die doing anything! You can even die eating spaghetti!" and everyone except Yusuke laughed.

Chapter 19: Wasting Time 

Brittni said, "Let's get a roadmap first." Jessica replied, "What's the point? We don't have a car. Why would we need a roadmap?" Brittni said, "So that we aren't wondering around aimlessly and if we get a car we can really use it!" They got one from a lady named Elizabeth for free. She then commented, "You know, the city is awfully far from here. You can just take the train. Tickets are 5 dollars each, 3 dollars for each child's ticket and pets get in for free. The next train leaves at midnight. Here's a watch."

Brittni said, "Wow, thanks! Now we can keep track of time!" Elizabeth said, "The watch will be 1 dollar" Brittni fished out the money and mumbled, "Figures there's a catch to getting this watch." And left. Brittni found everyone again and said, "Change of plans! We're going to ride the train!" Shippo asked, "What's a train?" Jessica said, "It's a big thing that blows a whistle!" Mike said, "In other words, you'll find out when we see it." Miroku said, "When do we ride it?" Brittni said, "At midnight. I already got some tickets. I also got a watch. Want to know something interesting? It's ten o' clock at night yet it's still sunny!" Jessica said, "Let's go skiing! It's free!" Brittni asked, "It is?" Mike replied, "Surprisingly, yes." Brittni then said, "Well, why not? It's fun, and a way to kill time!"

So they got equipment for everyone, they even had a size for Shippo! Jessica, without listening to the directions, rode down and fell face first in the snow. She got up and tried climbing up the hill, but only slid back down. She tried walking around it but only tripped. The instructor showed Jessica how to get up and Jessica did. So everyone started skiing! (Even Hiei, who wanted to kill time!)

They skied until 11:30 where they walked into the café for some hot chocolate and chicken noodle soup. Jessica sneezed a few times but nobody thought anything of it. Jessica fell asleep in the chair. They left for the train station at 11:50 and arrived at 11:56. Shippo said, "So this is a train!" Kilala and Terra found some empty seats. Kilala was next to Sango and Terra sat next to a window, looking out of it with her tail wagging. Jessica coughed a few times in her sleep and Brittni felt her forehead which was slightly warm. She went in Jessica's bag and pulled out a blanket and wrapped Jessica in it. Jessica continued to sleep, now curled up in her seat.

Shippo wondered, "Where's the whistle?" and the train started moving. The whistle blew and Shippo's question was answered. Terra barked excitedly as the train gathered speed.

Chapter 20: A Minor Cold 

Terra stopped barking and curled up in a ball, then took a nap. After an hour Jessica woke up coughing. Brittni said, "What's wrong?" Jessica said, "I have a stuffy nose and my throat hurts." The cart lady came by and said, "Would you like something?" Brittni said, "Do you have some cough drops?" The lady said, "No, but some orange juice might help." So Brittni got some orange juice for Jessica who drank it. She finished it of and sneezed. Brittni gave Jessica a tissue and she blew her nose and threw the tissue away.

Brittni took her temperature and found out it was 99 degrees. "It's a cold." Hiei said, "Great. Just what we need: a sick kid." Brittni replied, "Well a kid's immune system is weaker than a teenager's so it figures she'd get sick." Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo started wondering what an immune system was. Shippo was the one that asked the question, "What is an immune system?" Brittni said, "The immune system is the white blood cells that take out the bacteria and viruses by producing a specific antibody for that kind of sickness. Jessica rarely had a cold so the white blood cells are trying to pick the right antibody." That got them even more confused. She lost Jessica there too. Sango asked, "What's an antibody?" Brittni said, "Something that connects to the bacteria and viruses so the white blood cells can destroy the germ." Inuyasha asked, "What are bacteria and viruses?" Brittni said, "Microscopic organisms. That means you can't see them without a microscope. Most are harmless, but some make you sick."

Yusuke asked, "How come they don't know this stuff?" Brittni said, "The feudal was before the invention of the microscope." Jessica asked, "When was the feudal era?" Brittni exclaimed, "What is this, 20 questions? I guess around the 15th century!" Jessica got cold and wrapped the blanket more tightly around herself. She sneezed a few more times and went to sleep. Hiei said, "I hope she doesn't get any of us sick." Everyone tried to imagine Hiei sick, a few trying to imagine Hiei pretending he wasn't sick, but most couldn't do it.

The next day Jessica was almost all better and explored the train. She met a 9 year old girl who was bored. Her name was Jennifer. She taught Jessica how to play Miss Mary Mack and after a while the train pulled into it's first station and Jennifer got off.

Kilala looked out the window when the train started moving again. Kurama asked, "Where are we going?" Brittni looked at the road map and said, "Bethel. That's where this train is headed. We were at Valdez and we're now heading toward Anchorage. This train will probably go to Seward, then Karai after Anchorage before arriving in Bethel." Kurama commented, "Long trip." Brittni nodded in agreement.

Chapter 21: Wolf So after 2 days of riding the train everyone was getting bored. Jessica muttered, "Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall, Humpty Dumpty had a great fall. All of the king's horses and all of the king's men, couldn't put Humpty Dumpty together again." Looking out the window quite bored. Jessica asked, "How could horses put something together?" Brittni said, "They can't." Jessica then asked, "Well then how come they put that in the poem?" Brittni replied, "They ran out of lines." Jessica stared out the window. Mike said, "Could we do something? Jessica's turning into a wall ornament." Jessica said, "I am not!" Mike added, "And she's taking every comment too personally." Jessica said, "I'm not! Take that back!" Mike said, "See?" Jessica turned to the television. "Lilo and Stitch again?" I've seen this a million times!" Hiei, who never saw it the million times it was playing, was so bored he watched it. Mike then taught Jessica how to make an origami fox puppet. Terra chewed on the tennis ball. Brittni said, "Terra, if you break that thing you don't have another one." Terra ignored her. Brittni gave Terra a dog treat and Terra bit it in half and finished both ends in seconds. She then went back to chewing the tennis ball. After a few days they arrived near Bethel. They walked till late night. There was a full moon out and Terra bayed at it a few times. Shippo asked, "Why is Terra howling at the moon? I thought only wolves did that." Brittni shrugged her shoulders. Terra let out a few more howls. Hiei said, "Terra, stop that." Terra, a little fed up with Hiei, growled loudly baring her sharp teeth and bit his leg. (It didn't hurt him, but it startled him none the less. He was walking away from the puppy.) Hiei took her off and said, "Why did that dog bite me?" Brittni said, "Probably because you threw her and always picked her up and brought her back. It's no wonder she doesn't like you!" Hiei said, "Whatever, just keep that thing away from me." Terra growled at Hiei again. They found a veterinary clinic and put her through a rabies test, just in case. The doctor came out with the results from the blood test, "It came out negative, but we gave her all her shots. She didn't have any done at all! But we did find one funny little detail. You said she was a husky, right?" Brittni said, "Yes, I think it's a pure blood Husky. Why?" the vet said, "Well, she isn't a pure blood, she's half-wolf." Hiei said, "Half wolf. Figures." Mike asked, "Do wolves not like you?" Hiei said, "This one doesn't." Kurama said, "That explains why she was howling at the moon." Jessica just remembered when Brittni said Inuyasha was a half demon and said, "Half dog demon and a half wolf dog!" Everyone except Inuyasha and the vet laughed. The vet didn't get it. They left the clinic and Brittni said, "So we've been traveling around with a wolf without knowing it. Weird." Kagome asked, "How did a wolf get to New York?" Brittni shrugged. Miroku said, "Maybe the owner moved to New York with the puppies." Brittni said, "Well, that's a possibility." Kilala fell asleep. Sango said, "Well Terra never hurt anyone except Hiei so I don't think there is anything different." Everyone agreed. Terra curled up in the moonlight and fell asleep along with everyone else. Sometime later Terra felt bad for biting Hiei (even if he deserved it) and licked his face. Hiei woke up quickly and pushed her away thinking, "I don't get it, one minute she bites me, and the next she's licking my face! I can't decide which is worse!" He wiped his face dry and waited for Terra to fall asleep before drifting off himself. Morning came and everyone was up and they walked again. In an hour they reached Bethel. The people were in a panic and Eve killed them in a single blast. Chapter 22: The end of the Journey 

Eve turned toward the group who just arrived. Jessica asked, "Who's that? She looks ugly!" Brittni said, "That's Eve. She's the one who turned you into a little kid." Jessica looked at her very much confused. Eve put up a barrier and floated over. Jessica got scared and hid behind Hiei. Hiei asked, "Why do you have to hid behind me?" Jessica said, "Get the monster away from me!" and started trembling. Eve said, "So you managed to track me down." Brittni asked, "Why did you turn Jessica into a little kid?" Eve said, "So she could discover her powers." Brittni said, "That's stupid. You wanted her to become somewhat of a threat?" Eve didn't answer.

So a battle broke out and Eve's barrier protected her from every attack. Brittni's sword broke again and she said, "Not again!" and retreated knowing she posed no threat to Eve. Eve let out a double beam blast (like the one you see in the second fight in the video game.) at Jessica and moved it to the right to make it pass over her. Jessica ran but she tripped and it hit her. She screamed and unknowingly let out a shockwave of psychic energy which tripped up the barrier. Everyone except Brittni and a fainted Jessica attack Eve and she died.

Jessica's body glowed white again and she was restored to her 16 year old self. (Her clothes grew also, but only because I don't want to make Jessica have to go though that odd little thing.) She slowly regained consciousness and said, "I had the weirdest dream that I was three." She looked at her clothes and said, "And this is the outfit I was wearing in the dream! And there is Terra! Don't tell me that dream was real otherwise I really need to apologize to Hiei!" Brittni said, "It was just a dream." Mike looked at her confused and said, "But it…" Brittni nudged him.

Jessica asked, "So, what have I been doing since Hawaii? Last thing I remember, beside a crazy dream, was Eve draining my energy!" Brittni said, "You've been, uh, asleep!" Jessica asked, "How did I get these clothes on?" Brittni shrugged. Jessica didn't try to find out the answer because she figured she didn't want to know.

Jessica said, "Well, Eve's dead, so, I guess you all want to go back to your dimensions, right?" Everyone nodded so Jessica opened up two portals and they walked through. They all waved goodbye to each other before the two groups disappeared out of sight. Jessica hot-wired a car and drove to Massachusetts. Within a week they arrived at Donna's house.

Donna said, "Last time I saw you, you were…" Brittni waved her arms back and forth shaking her head. Jessica looked at Brittni who pretended to stretch. Jessica looked back at her grandma and Brittni made a pillow out of her hands. "…asleep! And you all found a stray dog too. That's how you got Terra." Mike said, "Brittni named her." Jessica said, "Okay. Hey Brittni, you can stay overnight if you want before going back to live with your mom." Brittni said, "Okay. Thanks!" and Jessica went and grabbed a composition book to write this story in before watching a movie with Brittni and Mike. Brittni left the next day at 2:30 p.m. and everyone waved goodbye to her. She waved also and this story comes to an end.

Okay, so this story edited out some of the stuff, although there might still be some parts you don't like! Chapter 20 was kinda pointless but whatever! Review please! Tell me exactly what you liked and didn't like! Yes, I know it was long and I probably could've done it in individual chapters, but I'm just too lazy to do so. Sorry! Well, please Review!


	2. Bloopers

For the Story Life and War:

**Everyone is reading the script**

Kuwabara: How come I'm not in this story?

Jessica: Because of your reaction in book 1.

Kuwabara: It was in the script!

Jessica: Yeah, but people will wonder why you aren't scared this time.

Kuwabara: What people? The only people who read this series are you and Brittni.

Jessica: Well maybe there will be more people in the future. Perhaps in the near future.

Kuwabara: How?

Jessica: If I post this on the web site  then who knows how many will read it.

Kuwabara: 20 at the most.

Jessica: Please exit this premises at once if you're going to keep talking like that. I allowed you to watch and I can just as easily tell you to leave.

Kuwabara: **Wants to watch so he shuts up**

Hiei: I don't like this script.

Jessica: What's the problem?

Hiei: I don't get seasick and I don't want that little girl hugging me!

Jessica: Why not?

Hiei: I don't like little kids hugging me.

Jessica: I'll give you a carton of ice cream!

Hiei: To little.

Jessica: 200 cartons after this story is finished.

Hiei: okay. I know I'm going to regret this but okay.

Jessica: good.

Little Girl that plays Jessica when she is turned into a little kid: I can't read all these words!

Jessica: Kuwabara, can you read?

Kuwabara: duh.

Jessica: Please make yourself useful and help Michelle.

Kuwabara: **Goes and helps her**

Jessica: **Thinks** Wow, Kuwabara can read! You learn something new everyday!

When reading the diary entry:

Everyone: **Gets bored**

Mike: **Pretends to fall asleep and snores loudly**

Jessica: **Finishes the part.**

Jessica: This is the dullest part of the whole story!

Camera Crew: We have some odd sounds recorded in here along with the diary entry thing.

Jessica: Hit it.

Camera Crew: **Plays it and they hear the snoring**

Jessica: Mike!

Mike: Why did I even take this job? And the worst part about it is that I can't be written out!

Jessica: I can always make you die in this.

Mike: NO! Not after what I saw in the first book! I saw that all death scenes are real!

Jessica: Then don't complain.

Mike: Who died and made you director?

Jessica: The person who really wrote this.

Everyone: 00

Jessica: I'm kidding! I wrote this and I have god as my witness!

Everyone: **Looks up at the sky** Did she?

Jessica: okay, so I don't have god as my witness. But I truly wrote this from my own imagination.

Mike: I believe it.

Jessica: Thanks Mike.

Mike: Only Jessica would write something this Stupid!

Jessica: **Knocks Mike out with a chair**

Shippo nearly falling off the top of the seat scene:

Jessica: **Turns very sharply out of the driveway**

Shippo: **falls off the top of the seat** Ouch!

Jessica: Oh, try to get a better grip this time!

Shippo: I kinda figured that much!

Jessica: **Turns very sharply out of the driveway**

Shippo: **Had a tighter grip but still fell off the seat** Ow!

Jessica: **Getting a little annoyed** okay, one more try!

Jessica: **Yet again turns very sharply out of the driveway**

Shippo: **Yet again falls off!**

Jessica: **Gets really annoyed** okay, one more try! But first…

Jessica: **runs and gets some duck tape** we'll do this!

Shippo: **Hands and feet are being bound down**

Jessica: Let's try this yet again!

Jessica: **Turns very sharply out of the driveway**

Shippo: **Nearly falls off but didn't** Hey! Watch it!

Camera Crew: Uh, Jessica?

Jessica: Oh no, don't tell me you forgot to take the lens cap off!

Camera Crew: No…

Jessica: whew! Good!

Camera Crew: We forgot to turn on the camera.

Jessica: Where on earth did I get such idiotic Camera people?

Camera Crew: We were the cheapest you could find.

Jessica: I should've hired smarter people…

Camera Crew: **Turns the camera on**

Jessica: **Redoes the scene just like last time**

Camera Crew: Jessica… 

Jessica: **Is infuriated** WHAT IS IT THIS TIME!

Camera Crew: Won't the duck tape look odd to the viewers?

Jessica: Oh. We can edit it out the tape.

Camera Crew: **Looks around** Does anyone know how to do that?

Jessica: Yeah. Me.

Jessica turning into a little kid scene:

Eve: **Starts the transformation**

Jessica: **slowly turns into a little kid** (Just special effects!)

Michelle: **before being dropped** I have to go potty!

Jessica: Cut! Okay, go now.

Michelle: **Rushes off to the "Potty" and comes back soon**

Jessica: Okay, redo scene!

**The scene is redone**

Kagome: Jessica!

Eve lets go of Michelle and disappears in the shadows 

Kagome: What happened?

Mike: Is she…dead? **Look of terror on his face**

Kagome: **Turns "Jessica" over**

Michelle: **Slowly opens her eyes**

Brittni: Jessica?

Michelle: um…I forgot my line!

Jessica: **Bursts into laughter** That's what I get for hiring a real three year old to play a movie part! Okay, redo the scene!

Seasick Hiei scene:

Jessica: Hiei, are you seasick?

Hiei: **Starts to get an idea** Nope. I'm not.

Jessica: Hiei, if you aren't going to say your line could you at least say that line in a tone more, well, you?

Hiei: Okay, okay. Whatever.

(Not all that funny, but cute.)

At sea scene (No particular scene):

Michelle: **Is leaning over** Wow, I never saw the ocean this close on a boat before!

Mike: **Starts feeling mean** Here's a closer look! **Pushes Michelle in**

Michelle: **Falls in and rises back to surface** HELP! I CAN'T SWIM!

Mike: **Puts his arm out in an attempt to save her**

Michelle: **Pulls Mike in** Ha! That's what you get for messing with me!

Mike: Little sisters are such a pain!

Jessica: Sorry, but your sister was the only brown haired blue-eyed girl who wanted to play and had a little experience!

Mike: Plus you hired her because you could pay her with cookies.

Jessica: She's getting a real paycheck!

Mike: So I suppose we get the counterfeit ones, right?

Jessica: You are all getting a paycheck! Even the animals who play in this thing!

Mike: What are they going to do with a paycheck?

Sudden scene of animals at the spa getting massages and getting groomed by the best pet groomers

Jessica: I don't know. Maybe on some toys and treats. I mean they don't go to the spa or anything!

Mike: **Nods** Right.

Off scenes:

**Everyone is taking breaks and Hiei is asleep**

Eve: **Sees the sleeping Hiei and decides to play a prank, sorta and turns Hiei into a three-year-old**

Hiei: **Wakes up and spots Eve and gets only the tiniest bit scared** who are you?

Eve:My name is Eve and I am going to kill you. **She wants to see if Hiei will run out as a three-year-old and yell, "She's gonna kill me!"**

Hiei: No you aren't! I'll kill you first! Die! **Pulls out a tiny katana and swings it at Eve**

Eve: **Pulls out a shield and blocks it**

Hiei: **Gets annoyed** Die! Die! Die! Die! **Swings sword at each die** (In case you were wondering, Hiei's clothes and katana shrunk with him)

Eve: **Blocks it each time and deciding that this was getting boring knocks the tiny Hiei out with an energy attack (Hiei wasn't the best fighter at three but was pretty good for a three-year-old fire demon) and sets him on the couch Hiei was resting on. She than turned Hiei back to normal and quickly leaves**

Hiei: **Starts to wake up and thinks** 'That was the oddest dream I ever had.'

(That scene was one of my least funny jokes in my opinion, tell my what you think)

Jessica exploring her own room scene:

Michelle: **Notices the Inuyasha volumes** Wow! Inuyasha has comics with him and everyone else in it! Cool!

Michelle: **Puts back volume 16**

Jessica: That was perfect! Okay Michelle, you run downstairs now!

Michelle: **Notices the Yu Yu Hakusho volumes and ignores Jessica's direction** And so does everyone else! Wow, is that how you spell Hiei? **Starts giggling and runs downstairs**

Jessica:…That was even better then what I wrote…keep that in there! That was perfect!

Camera crew: **Keeps the scene how it is**

Was that funny? What was your favorite scene? Please answer these questions if you are going to review! Thanks for reading this!


End file.
